Happy New Year's, B'Elanna
by Diane Klepper
Summary: Tom and B'Elanna celebrate New Year's on Earth.


Happy New Year's, B'Elanna 

By Diane Klepper

(Author's Note: Tom and B'Elanna enjoy New Year's on Earth.)

Tom Paris went over to the replicator and said, "A bottle of Picard champagne 2771 and two chilled glasses." A minute later the bottle of wine and two glasses appeared on the replicator platform. Tom took the two glasses and the bottle of champagne and placed it on a tray on a nearby kitchen counter. He picked up the tray and walked over to his and B'Elanna's bedroom. .

Tom opened the bedroom door and put the tray down on a table next to the bed. The two most important people in his life were sleeping soundly. B'Elanna was sleeping on her right side. Miral was sleeping on a pillow next to her. Tom bent down and kissed Miral on the forehead ridge. He then kissed B'Elanna on the lips.

B'Elanna eyes opened in a second and she asked, "Tom is Miral okay?"  
"Miral is sound asleep. The medicine Doc gave her finally broke her fever."

B'Elanna gave a small laugh. "It's funny…all the hazards we faced in the Delta Quadrant didn't scare me half as much as Miral's high fever."

"I know…But B'Elanna she is going to get sick…Every kid gets sick…We are just lucky we have a doctor who makes house calls."

B'Elanna smiled. "That's true…The doctor says he'll stop be first thing in the morning to check on Miral."

Tom smirked, "I hope he comms first…I hate when he just pops in."

"Don't worry…Last time he transported in without comming first I threatened to delete some of his nonessential programming."

Tom laughed, "If you do that don't forget to delete the opera singing first."

"His singing is not that bad."

Tom grimaced, "A little bit of opera I can handle…trying listening to it for an entire sickbay shift is too much."

"He does overdo it at times." Grimacing B'Elanna said, "When I was pregnant with Miral he was always singing Klingon Opera during my checkups…I almost expected Miral to come out of the womb singing Klingon opera."

Tom laughed. "Thankfully that didn't happen."

"Did you comm. Harry….I was really looking forward to spending New Year's Eve with him and Libby…but I just can't leave Miral."

Tom smiled. 'It's okay…I can't leave my little warrior princess either. I commed Harry and I told him that we couldn't make it tonight…He hopes Miral feels better and he hopes we can have dinner with him and Libby before he ships out on his next mission."

B'Elanna smiled, "I can't believe Harry got back together with Libby after we got home…I thought she would of moved on after Voyager was presumed lost. So many of the other loved ones of the crew did."

Tom nodded somberly. "I know…We are both lucky that we had each other when we got back…So many others weren't as lucky."

"I keep thinking of Joe Carey's wife…We lost him so close to home."

Tom grimaced, "I keep thinking I could of done something to save him."

"Tom…it wasn't you fault…You had no way of knowing that Verin was going to kill him. And besides we helped all those people to live a better life."

" I know…helping those people to have a real future helped."

B'Elanna smiled, "'I'm sure it did…Do you think Harry and Libby are getting serious?'

"I think so…look at it this way. At least Libby is not the wrong twin, a hologram, a Borg, an alien from a xenophobic society or somebody who died."

B'Elanna laughed. "Harry can sure pick them?"

Tom smiled, "Well I did get the most beautiful and talented woman on Voyager."

B'Elanna gave Tom a short kiss on the lips. "Flattery will get you everywhere Mr. Paris."

"I glad you said that Mrs. Paris." Tom took the champagne bottle off the tray and showed it to B'Elanna.

B'Elanna looked at the year. "2771?"

Tom poured champagne into two glasses and then handed B'Elanna one glass and took the other for himself. "Yes the year Voyager got lost was not only the year I got my career and life back but I also fell in love with the beautiful half Klingon, half Human Maquis engineer."

B'Elanna looked confused. "Tom 2771 I barely tolerated you."

"I know."

"I thought you were a spoiled Starfleet brat who only joined the Maquis because you completely wrecked you life in Starfleet."

"I know."

"And if I remember right you chased half the female crew on Voyager….Susan Nicoletti told me she threatened to have you arrested for sexually harassment if you didn't leave her alone…I only started hanging out with you because Harry made me promise to give you a chance…He said that even though you made a lot of mistakes in your life you were still a good guy."

"I know all that but I was still in love with you from the first time I saw you…B'Elanna I was afraid if I told you how I really felt you would think it was some sort of line. I figured the best way to show you how I felt was to become friends with you and let you to get to know me."

B'Elanna started laughing. "I loved you months before I told you. .If we weren't moments from death I don't think I would have had the courage to tell you how I felt."

Tom clinked his glass to B'Elanna's. "To near death experiences."

B'Elanna smiled. "To many more New Years together."

They both took a sip of their champagne. Tom then took his and B'Elanna's glasses and put it down on the table. He then moved his head closer to B'Elanna. They touched lips and gave each other a long and passionate kiss.

"Wah….Wah."

Tom and B'Elanna pulled apart. B'Elanna smiled, "I think Miral wants to say 'Happy New Year' to her Mommy and Daddy."

Tom picked up his daughter and cradled her in his arms. He smiled and said, "Happy New Year's Miral." The baby stopped crying and happily snuggled in Tom's arms. Tom smiled and said, " I think Miral is going to be night owl."

"Just like her Daddy."

Tom smiled, "I don't care if she is a night owl like me…I just hope she is as beautiful and smart as her Mommy."

B'Elanna smiled and gave Tom a short kiss on the cheek. "Happy New Year; Tom."

Tom smiled contently. "Happy New Year's. B'Elanna." 


End file.
